Express this number in scientific notation. $596{,}100{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{8}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{5}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $596{,}100{,}000 = \leadingColor{5}.961 \times 10^{\exponentColor{8}}$